The present invention relates to a game program used in a game device and a game control method, more specifically a game program for operating a computer as means for operating a plurality of characters in a game field and outputting the motions of the characters to display means.
In some conventional video games, one game player operates operating means to move the player character in a game field, and the so-called partner character moves, following the player character in the game field to make motions to assist motions of the player character.
In some cases, the partner character is caused to imitate the motions of the player character, e.g., by giving prescribed time lags to operation inputs for the player character to thereby use the operation inputs for controlling the motion of the option character.
Patent Reference 1 is Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2002-355440.
However, such partner character merely traces motions of the player character and lacks strategies which are cooperative with the player character to thereby progress the game advantageously to the game player.